Bloodline
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Title: Bloodline Summary: "No" a voice murmered. "Everything goes as I planned." Rated: M because of heavy lemons in chapters. Notes: I realized this is kind of my first straight PJO Fanfic, even though it's incest…. Be warned lemons start right away!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bloodline**

 **Summary: "No" a voice murdered. "Everything goes as I planned."**

 **Rated: M because of heavy lemons in chapters.**

 **Characters: Kronos, Rhea, Iapetus, Hyperion, Krios,**

 **Pairings: Kronos/Rhea**

 **Notes: I realized this is kind of my first straight PJO Fanfic, even though it's incest…. Be warned lemons start right away!**

 **Chapter 1:** Love

He lead her to the chambers he stayed in, walking without looking, kissing her until they were both breathless. Letting out a cry, Rhea tripped over her dress, only to gasp as Kronos held her tightly to his body, they both laughed.

"My king in shiny armour to the rescue." She giggled and pointed to his formal armour, she wore her respectable clothes for their wedding night as well.

Her dress a golden, the light lace was green colour to signify their marriage as he wore green suit under his armour. Chaos had insisted that everyone was neutral for the wedding, and that to signify it, he planted a tree as the marriage gift, it grew golden apples and had the greenest leaves. If crushed and made into juice it made Nectar and moulded a certain way it made Ambrosia.

Kronos took his time with her, wanting Rhea to only feel pleasure, not wanting to hurt her, they had been hurt enough by their stupid excuse of a father.

His lips kissing her neck, hands wandering, finding soft spots, hearing tiny moans she so desperately tried to stifle.

"Don't… I want to hear you," Kronos said, a blush making her way up to her face. "Don't be embarrassed, it's lovely to know I can pleasure you…" he grinned boyishly.

"But… I don't know how to pleasure you," she whispered.

"Rhea, I have had years of practice, you'll learn how to, we are bound and I'll teach you, no need to scared or embarrassed." Kronos soothed, and smirked.

Grabbing her hand, he slowly ran it up his stomach, having flashed their clothes off earlier. Letting her fingers trail his muscles, letting go of her hand he let Rhea explore his body. She started to gain confidant and let her hands wander lower, grasping the hard organ and watching as Kronos' eyes closed in pleasure.

 _Sometime later…_

Kronos watched as Rhea withered in pleasure in a result of what he did to her body. His lips kissing around her neck while his fingers played with hard nubs. His golden eyes never blinking, just staring as he watched his newly named wife became undone by his hand.

Inhaling deeply Kronos gently put more of his weight on Rhea, letting her feel his erection and so he could feel her wetness leak all over him, as her body lost control and submitted to him.

"K..Kronos!" Rhea pleaded, her usual moss green eyes dark with desire and love, her hands ran up from his waist to clutch his hair, curling the curly strands into her fist.

Chuckling Kronos stood and just stared at her, his golden eyes drinking up the sight of her, he let the love for her shine through his eyes, and let his wife know how much he loved her. Whispering those three little words.

"I love you too."

Grinning like a child Kronos brought a finger up to his mouth and let his saliva wet it, once wet enough he brought his fingers to her lower regions.

Rhea cried out as Kronos finally breached her, his slim fingers skidding in with ease. He moaned and twisted his fingers to loosen her up before he would take her virginity.

"You look beautiful my wife" Kronos said and kissed her, his titan aurora brightening up and heating her up.

After a few minutes Kronos smirked and flipped them, so he lay on his back and she straddling him, her knees shaky, but his firm grip on her slim hips helped her stay steady.

"Ready for the ultimate pleasure my love?" Kronos asked a smile growing on her face.

Panting Rhea nodded, Kronos lowered her body and moaned as he slipped in, the wetness providing a type of lubricant. Rhea watched as he slowly slid in, waiting only for her to nod and tell him he could continue. At one point she wasn't aware her eyes had closed until she felt his thighs on her ass. Than her eyes snapped open. She looked down and saw her husband's chest heaving, he throbbed inside her. Yet he didn't move. Kronos just stared at her, eyes smoldering and a dark black instead of gold. Sweat ran down his forehead, leaning down Rhea kissed him put her hands on his pecs and rose up moaning and hearing him groan. That little noise encouraged her to try make many more sounds come from him.

"Ready are you?" he forced out and smiled and let his wife run the show for awhile, letting her build the pace, watching her breasts jiggle and her long hair tickle his face. Watched as her eyes became wide as she hit her pleasure spot.

Grinning at that he flipped them over and started thrusting inside her, Rhea moaned and arched her back and clenched her legs around his waist. Feeling her muscles clench down on his cock Kronos moaned, his head flung back eyes closed in pleasure, pushing in and out of her body. Feeling his cock get slick with all the pearly white cream coming out of her body, his cum mixing with it.

"Fuck, Rhea… so close…" he moaned and tugged her hair and held her close to his body so he could feel her slidding, withering in pleasure and her cries grew into screams, he called her name, tickling her body, drove it until all she could do was hang on for life.

"Love you Rhea he moaned and felt her clamp down and felt her explode.

Crying out hoarsely Kronos let go of control and came. His seed gushing out making Rhea moan, and he sighed as he kissed his wife softly on her forehead.

 **Lemons over!**

Kronos stood up and flashed a robe on, and walked towards the bathroom soaked up a cloth and began to clean his sleepy wife. Washing away their signs of making love.

Drowsy green eyes followed his movements.

"Sleep…" the king murmured. "I'm just cleaning you up love," Kronos smiled and kissed her softly.

After taking a drink of nectar The King looked out the window in his chambers letting the breeze in, removing the scent of sex in the air, even though he could snap his fingers and it would be gone, he and other titans liked to do things manually.

Yawning and stretching Kronos walked to the bed and laid down, wrapping his arms around Rhea and closed his eyes.

 **Notes: right well I was nerves to publish this because I am not certain if it's good, or if I was so stupid to consider writing this…**

 **I dunno, I thought "how come no one does this pairing much?" I mean they were married! Plus I had a short writers block for my Pernos stories.**

 **Hope it was good! Review and like please!**

 **OH I will update my other stories as well ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something Stupid

Hyperion and Iapetus walk to where they see their brother, on the porch looking over his kingdom, his robes hanging loosely on him and his hair a mess.

"What is it?" Kronos sighs and turns to face them as clothes appear on his body.

"Oceanus has called a meeting… something about annoying primordials who want to rule the sea, and he wants our Lord's permission and advice and help." Hyperion says and grins. "let's go!"

Scowling the king turns and walks over to the bed, means down and kisses Rhea on the forehead, before flashing away.

.

.

.

.

Eros sat on the couch and watched his older sister writing, she controlled everyone's lives and did her best to make it enjoyable. He knew she had a big part for Kronos to do before she would retire, but he wasn't quite sure because the future was always in motion and decisions still had to be made. But then anything with Kronos was interesting! I mean he was a hot-headed man who needed someone to anchor him, or he'd try to take on anyone without thought to prove he was stronger and better.

"Is he going to mess up?" Eros asked and looked at Ananke who nodded, her hair in a perfect bun and dress tucked neatly. Wired frames were on her nose, and she looked every bit like a teacher.

Heck! She even taught the fates!

"Looks like it, he's going to get destroyed, betrayed and sooner or later his anchor comes back, but Kronos isn't going to be the same after this." Ananke shakes her head and leans back. "Ouranus is pleased, that he can watch what folds out from up there," She says and closes the book.

.

.

.

.

Rhea screams as the nightmare, she realizes will sooner or later be the future. That damned prophecy her father cursed his sons with and that if they ever had children. They would tear apart the king, kingdom and bring their rule. It would thrive for many years until Destroyer came.

A/N: right so I am sorry for short chapters, but sometimes they are just easier to write! I hope this was okay, and tell me if you have ideas I can put in this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rhea was feeling horny, though she wouldn't say those words directly to her husband, he would only be a smug bastard and fuck her. But her pride was beginning to diminish as she had just walked in on her older brother Iapetus and Hyperion making hard passionate sex, while her other sibling, Theia sat watching with an amused look on her face: While nursing a baby bird back to health.

It took a while longer before Rhea trusted herself to go and ask Kronos; her husband for sex.

He had just stared at her until

*Lemons*

Rhea let her gown fall into a puddle on the floor, and watched as her husband stand from his sitting position over the dark wood desk. Parchment paper strewn all over, his black hair falling onto his face, only to be pushed back once again.

"Rhea… what do you want?" He asked and let his golden eyes roam over her naked figure.

"For you to fuck me over this chair and never let me go, to pull me back as I let you go." Rhea said and braught Kronos' hand to cup her breast.

Flashing his clothes off, the Titan King stood before her with all his glory, and let the Queen decide how to play this out.

Let her use him, because, he knew he loved her, Rhea, but Kronos had seen a briefest glimpse of the future, and he had seen different eyes, and felt complete, not half empty.

"Pick me up and do it rough," Rhea said and Kronos did that.

Lifted his wife up, and let her wrap her legs around his waist and his one free hand wandered to her nether lips. Feeling the moist of her arousal. Slipped a finger in and moaned as it was sucked into her tightness.

Her moans were loud, but like usal, Kronos didn't give a wild fuck on who heard, the Black Castle was his after all.

Once satisfied that she wouldn't hurt while he fucked her, Kronos lifted her by her hips and slowly let her impale herself on his cock. She cried out at the same time as him as she took him to the hilt, not letting them recover he slammed her to the wall and pumped himself in and out, letting her head fall on his shoulder only for him to yank it harshly. Letting dirty words out as he fucked her into oblivion.

Kronos went to the heated stream nad sunnk gracelessly into the depths, letting it rush over his head only to fling it back as he came up for slightly unneeded air.

He cleaned the scent of sex off of him and relaxed. He was confused to who those eyes he saw, and had decided to search discreetly. Mindset, the Titan King, put on his greek robes and mounted his horse, and set off into the rising sun.

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait for the update and I am also sorry about this being slightly rushed. I am nerves as heck I am graduating tomorrow and wanted to do someting, and found my keyboard to write once again!**

 **Jaylene Olebar**


	4. Chapter 4

**M RATED CHAPTER AHEAD!**

Chapter 4

Rhea let out a snarl as she paced in her chambers. She wanted nothing to do with the Titan she had married, she wanted to be as far away as she could. But, she was a prisoner in her own palace. But as Kronos said, it was her choice to leave. But she didn't want to, she loved living the rich life, the one where she was the ruler among her kind.

She hated the fact that Kronos just kept eating the kids, he had looked at Poseidon, and stared into his eyes before he swallowed him whole.

Hades, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia. All of because of a goddamned prophecy. One that might not have been true. So when she gave birth to the last child she would ever birth for Kronos, she hid him and gave her husband a rock formed child.

Kronos let out a chuckle as he watched his wife, her pacing made her hips sway and her ponytail whip behind her. Green eyes lost in thought, and Tartarus be damned she was very sexy. Even though he didn't really love her like he used to too, but he wouldn't deny her beauty.

"What has got your toga in a twist?" Kronos joked, his eyes heavy with lust.

"Fucking bastard!" Rhea said on reflex. They had argued so much that it was just habit.

WIth a snarl Kronos pushed the titaness up onto the wall and let his anger show, he wasn't in a fucking mood to be nice, he had just had a bad encounter with his mother. He needed to take his anger out, and the only one was around twenty four seven was Rhea, and she always wanted to argue.

Rhea let out a gasp as she felt the hard erection against her most feminine place.

"Is that all I am for?" She sneered. "For a good fuck?"

"Yes, my wife, after all you and I are wedded. You take care of the husband and he will do the best to his abilities to the wife." he said.

With that his hand lowered to her legs, grasped her hip and lowered his hand more. Letting his fingers slide between the lips of her cunt.

"Fine, fuck me" She let out a moan.

Flashing their togas off Kronos let Rhea lead them to the bed. Pushing him onto his back, she was stroking his cock and letting the precum make the member glisten. Once they were both satisfied to continue Kronos lifted Rhea onto his cock and lifted her up and down, her gasps and moans of pleasure filled the room, his mouth devouring her soft mounds that were bouncing up and down in front of him. Her fingers rubbing her clit and her eyes watching the golden ones watching her.

"Like that?" Kronos smirked cockily as she let out a scream.

Letting out another smirk, Kronos turned her onto her knees and rammed back in, his head thrown back as his cock went back into the tightness of her pussy. Rhea let out cries of pleasure as he rocked in and out, slapping her ass when she didn't make enough noise.

Rhea smirked and flipped them over, and put her hands on Kronos' shoulders and bounced on his cock, feeling it slide in and out, his fast thrusts than to slow once she got to worked up. she let out a laugh, momentarily forgetting she was supposed to hate him.

"Fuck, more, Kronos please!" She let out a moan and sighed as his hand went to her pussy, rubbing the nub until she was cumming.

_Lemons over_

Rhea was panting and just let Kronos do what he wanted to do, she watched as he walked into the joint bathroom, and came back with a bowl of steaming water and a wet cloth. He squeezed it and dabbed away the drying cum, he cleaned her whole body. Refilling the tub twice before she was clean.

By the time Kronos was done, he saw that Rhea was half asleep, he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes closed, after he sat there for hours, he stood up.

"I feel this will be our last time like this Rhea, something big is coming up, and we are not meant to be together. I have foreseen it." Kronos said, knelt and kissed those slightly swollen lips. With that he flashed away to his own chambers.

 **Iapetus was strolling the castle hallways when he saw his brother.** His younger brother Kronos was dressed for war, his scythe in form of the sword.

"My Lord," he bowed and stood up as his other brothers came fourth.

"Rhea is going to start a war, she wants to take over, but she wont." Kronos said. "We will defeat them, and we will win, it might not be this battle… but the Titans will ALWAYS CONQUER!" Kronos said with passion, and showed his vision.

 **The next day Rhea had a new drunk** cupbearer, and when Kronos tested the boy that had unruly black hair and electric blue eyes. Familiar electric blue eyes.

He smirked, War was coming….

…

Rhea smirked as she watched her children tear up their father and beat her brothers, forcing them into the pit. Destruction was all around them, but all that mattered was that she had won. Her children repeating history.

"Everything goes as planned." she whispered.

 **Zeus let his blue eyes roam over the sleeping** form of his mother, took in her black hair and slim body, he didn't want to do this, but she never swore to the loyalty of Olympus. She couldn't be left alive.

Zeus rose his Lightning bolt.


	5. Chapter 5

p id="docs-internal-guid-09a9f42c-7fff-17f3-82ce-dca6a15154bd" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Right, this is it for Bloodline, i had more planned for this, but I lost my papers for it and am ended it here, if I find my papers I will continue this story!/span/p 


End file.
